


In Gratitude

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, International Women's Day, Poetry, appreciation, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Makoto and Sae express their gratitude to their parents in a poem.In honor of the International Women's Day.





	In Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @nfoliage_ on Twitter. You pointed out the obvious flaws in the original text and helped me shape this into something that I can stand behind and be proud of. 
> 
> Thank you for your insight and honesty. *bow*

Beneath the sun, between the seas,  
upon the land — we often witness  
injustice, oppression, and preying upon the weak.

We see people with money who see the world  
as their garden, with plentiful fruit  
and slaves to mistreat as they see fit.

We see people with power who treat others  
as tools to be abused and discarded,  
trampled on, in a race for power.

Mother, father — you had the strength and you never,  
ever would see others as prey.  
Your strength, always, was for justice.

For the weak, for the poor. For change.  
For people of all ages. For your family.  
For us. Your daughters.

As parents, you took responsibility  
and never treated us wrong.  
In your embrace, we felt faith and determination.

Thank you for recognizing our power.  
Thank you for recognizing our value as people.  
Thank you for believing in us all the way.

By example, you showed us true humility.  
Never afraid to admit you were wrong  
and let a young child teach you a lesson.

And when we were being foolish,  
by your wisdom, you guided us back  
to our senses and upon the right path.

By your courage and the power of your being  
you taught us to take pride in ourselves.  
You taught us to never stand down.

We are proud and we stand for justice.  
We carry the Niijima name in our hearts.  
We know our rights. We know our power.

We will never stand down.  
We will fight for ourselves and everyone:  
the children, the teenagers, the adults of all humanity.

Across Japan, across the world.  
Until the day when the sun rises  
and sees no injustice, no inequality.

We will carry your memory as long as we live  
We, proud women — your loving daughters,  
Niijima Sae and Niijima Makoto.

 

(P.S.

”I want to write 'We will go full speed, non-stop.'”  
”What?! Where did you get that from?”  
”I just want to write it.”  
”Forget it. It sounds like you're riding a motorbike. We need more nature metaphors.”  
”How about... 'We will go full speed, non-stop, like a falcon?'”  
”You're spending too much time with that witty boyfriend of yours.”  
”No, Sis, I'm gaining confidence and independence.”  
”Sigh... I admit it. But we're still not using motorbike metaphors!”)


End file.
